Steve Coulter
Manchmal auch benannt als Stephen Coulter Körpergröße 1,83 m Filmographie : *Yellowstone (TV Series) (filming) ... Mel Thompson (2018) *The Front Runner (post-production) ... Bob Kaiser (2018) *First Man (post-production) ... Guenter Wendt (2018) *Atlanta (ATL) Undercover ... Actor (2018) *Harry & Meghan - Eine königliche Romanze (TV Movie) ... Prince Charles (2018) *Paterno (TV Movie) ... Tim Curley (2018) *15:17 to Paris ... Jonathan Athnos MD (2018) *Hangman: The Killing Game ... Rev. David Green (2017) *Lore (TV Series documentary) ... William Rose (2017) *Shock and Awe ... Looney Tunes (2017) *Manhunt: Unabomber (TV Mini-Series) ... Anthony Bisceglie (2017) *Barry Seal: Only in America ... Buzz Sawyer (Snowbird #4) (uncredited) (2017) *House of Cards (TV Series) ... Mitch Scanlon (2017) *Brockmire (TV Series) ... Coach Pom Pom (2017) *The Wizard of Lies (TV Movie) ... Martin London (2017) *Abundant Acreage Available ... Charles (2017) *Sleepless: Eine tödliche Nacht ... Frazzled Concierge (2017) *Northfield (Short) (completed) ... Hank Fowst (2016) *Sick People (completed) ... Jasper (2016) *The Founder ... Doctor Reeves (2016) *Rectify (TV Series) ... Bob Childers (2016) *The Grindhouse Radio (TV Series) ... Steve Coulter (2016) *Conjuring 2 ... Father Gordon (2016) *The Birth of a Nation: Aufstand zur Freiheit ... General Childs (2016) *Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (TV Series) ... Elijah Bowman (2013-2016) *Extraction ... Sitterson (2015) *Insidious: Chapter 3 - Jede Geschichte hat einen Anfang ... Carl (2015) *Ashby ... Peter Black (2015) *Men Go to Battle ... Mr. Small (2015) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Reg / Reg Monroe (2015) *Fast & Furious 7 ... Priest (2015) *The Drunks (TV Series) ... Dark Figure (2015) *Line of Sight (TV Movie) ... Agent Clauder (2014) *96 Hours - Taken 3 ... USC Professor (2014) *Kill the Messenger ... Anonymous Agent (2014) *Suddenly Single ... Lawyer (2014) *Der Zufrühkommer ... Jim Crabbe (2014) *Little Things (Short) (2013) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück ... Judge (uncredited) (2013) *Insidious: Chapter 2 ... Carl (2013) *Conjuring - Die Heimsuchung ... Father Gordon (2013) *Too Late Now (Short) ... Sid (2013) *Scheidungsschaden inklusive ... Charles (2013) *Flight ... NTSB Officer at Hearing (2012) *Ein tolles Leben ... Owen Hadley (2012) *Koma (TV Mini-Series) ... Dr. Cartwright (2012) *After ... Doctor 2 (2012) *Das wundersame Leben von Timothy Green ... Charlie Frohn (2012) *Was passiert, wenn's passiert ist ... Rosie's Doctor (2012) *Firelight (TV Movie) ... Mr. Scott (2012) *Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games ... Game Center Tech #1 (2012) *Jayne Mansfield's Car ... Deputy #2 (2012) *Take Me Out (Short) ... Prison Guard (2011) *Field of Vision (TV Movie) ... Cornelius (2011) *Detroit 1-8-7 (TV Series) ... Hostage Negotiator (2010) *Pony Rides Are for Girls (Short) ... Coppo the Clown (2010) *The Tedious Existence of Terrell B. Howell (Short) ... Terrell B. Howell (2010) *Meet the Browns (TV Series) ... Lotto Announcer (2009) *The People v. Leo Frank ... Hugh Dorsey (2009) *House of Payne (TV Series) ... Jim / Apartment Manager (2007-2009) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Colonel Conley (2008) *Mr. Brooks - Der Mörder in Dir ... Roger (2007) *Cast vs. Crew (Short) ... Lead Actor (2007) *Daddy's Little Girls ... Doorman (2007) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Detective (2006) *Broken Bridges ... Johnny (2006) *The Last Adam ... Steve (2006) *Das verrückte Familienfest ... Maitre D (2006) *Warm Springs - Heilende Quellen (TV Movie) ... Dr. Bissell (2005) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Mediator (2005) *A Perilous Dance: The Damon DeRivers Story (Short) ... Evan Van Etten (2003) *Epiphany (Short) ... Psych (2002) *Dawsons Creek (TV Series) ... Scary Guy (2001) *Boykott (TV Movie) ... Sergeant (2001) *The Etiquette Man (Short) ... The Etiquette Man (2000) *The Runaway (TV Movie) ... Doctor (2000) *Der Chill Faktor ... Sweeney (1999) *The Price of a Broken Heart (TV Movie) ... Davis (1999) *The Initiate ... Sheriff Robert E. Lee (1998) *Sturm über Mississippi (TV Movie) ... Lewis (1998) *Perfect Crime - Perfektes Verbrechen (TV Movie) ... Wizard (1997) *Die Jury ... Klansman (1996) *Eddie ... Locker Room Reporter (1996) *Andersonville (TV Movie) ... Old Prisoner #2 (1996) *In der Hitze der Nacht (TV Series) ... Dennis Cantrell (1994) *I'll Fly Away (TV Series) ... Officer Gatewood (1992) *Angst ohne Ende (TV Movie) ... Lead Paramedic (1992) *Der Fall Marie Hilley (TV Movie) ... Dr. Seldes (1991) Writer *Little Things (Short) (story) / (co-writer) (2013) *House of Payne (TV Series) (3 episodes, 2008 - 2009) (written by - 9 episodes, 2008 - 2010) (writer - 7 episodes, 2007 - 2008) (2007-2010) *Meet the Browns (TV Series) (1 episode, 2010) (written by - 1 episode, 2009) (2009-2010) *The Etiquette Man (Short) (2000) Director *The Etiquette Man (Short) (2000) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *My Good Fortune (Short) (assistant director) (2011) Producer *Little Things (Short) (producer) (2013) Miscellaneous Crew *Almost Golden: The Jessica Savitch Story (TV Movie) (technical advisor) (1995) Himself *The Indie Lounge (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2016) *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2015 - Conquer (2015) ... Reg Monroe - Try (2015) ... Reg Monroe - Spend (2015) ... Reg Monroe - Forget (2015) ... Reg Monroe Kategorie:Nebendarsteller